FIGS. 1A to 1C show a configuration of an example of a conventional relay terminal of this type described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2014-107016 (issued on Jun. 9, 2014, referred to as Reference Literature 1 hereinafter). The relay terminal (referred to as a contact device in Reference Literature 1) has a first contact 11 and a second contact 12 opposed to each other, and a coupling part 13).
The first contact 11 has a first portion 11a that is to come into contact with a predetermined first conductive member, a second portion 11b that is to come into contact with a predetermined second conductive member, and a fulcrum portion 11c that is disposed between the first portion 11a and the second portion 11b, and the first portion 11a and the second portion 11b are joined to the fulcrum portion 11c by a first intermediate portion 11d and a second intermediate portion 11e, respectively, which are S-shaped in a side view. Furthermore, a first guide portion 11f is provided at a tip edge of the first portion 11a, and a second guide portion 11g is provided at a tip edge of the second portion 11b. 
The second contact 12 has a shape symmetrical to that of the first contact 11 and, as with the first contact 11, has a first portion 12a, a second portion 12b, a fulcrum portion 12c, a first intermediate portion 12d, a second intermediate portion 12e, a first guide portion 12f and a second guide portion 12g. 
The first contact 11 and the second contact 12 are coupled to each other at the respective fulcrum portions 11c and 12c by the coupling part 13, and each have a seesaw structure with the fulcrum portion 11c, 12c serving as a fulcrum.
A first space 14, into which the first conductive member is to be inserted, is formed between the first portion 11a of the first contact 11 and the first portion 12a of the second contact 12, and a second space 15, into which the second conductive member is to be inserted, is formed between the second portion 11b of the first contact 11 and the second portion 12b of the second contact 12.
With the relay terminal configured as described above, when the relevant conductive member is inserted into one of the first space 14 and the second space 15, a seesaw movement of the first contact 11 and the second contact 12 occurs, and the other of the first space 14 and the second space 15 narrows. This structure ensures that, when the first conductive member and the second conductive member are inserted into the first space 14 and the second space 15, respectively, a sufficient contact pressure is achieved, and the electrical connection of the relay terminal to the first conductive member and the second conductive member is maintained with reliability.
If a relay terminal that electrically connects two objects to be connected to each other has a seesaw structure, in which the objects to be connected are held on the opposite sides of the fulcrum, as with the relay terminal described above, when the object to be connected is inserted on one side, the gap on the other side narrows or is closed, so that a guide for introducing the object to be connected is needed to facilitate insertion of the object to be connected into the gap on the other side. As such a guide, the conventional relay terminal shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C has the first guide portion 11f and the second guide portion 11g on the opposite ends of the first contact 11 and the first guide portion 12f and the second guide portion 12g on the opposite ends of the second contact 12.
However, if such a guide (guide portion) is provided, the size of the relay terminal increases accordingly. Thus, such a guide hinders miniaturization of the relay terminal.